


listen to your instincts

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [35]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Canon Related, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, Humor, Jon Snow Knows Something, Nudity, Poor Gendry, Quintuple Drabble, Romance, Sassy Arya Stark, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Arya has been in higher spirits than usual. Jon intends to find out why. (In which Gendry and Arya get caught fooling around.)





	listen to your instincts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSeekerofLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeekerofLife/gifts).



> Requested by TheSeekerofLife (AO3): "Jon catches Gendry and Arya." I laughed while reading your prompt and I love it. Thanks! And thank you everyone who read this! HOW ARE WE FEELING ABOUT THE LAST EPISODE? WELL. WE COULD JUST IGNORE IT. THAT'S AN OPTION.
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

Arya has been in higher spirits than usual.

He's caught her humming and closing her eyes dreamily, taking the time to spin slowly on her tiptoes, weaving through the castle's bakers and scullions before disappearing. Jon would like to know _why_.

It appears that the best person to ask has _disappeared_ as well.

Lord Wull's squire informs Jon that Gendry was spotted entering the tunnels.

An odd place. Gendry is not known for slacking on his duties. Jon disregards the constant nagging feeling of something amiss, following the path of flame-light, until he glimpses a new path of breeches and scarves and woolen cloaks.

Gendry, his arse muscular and uncovered, embraces a woman hidden to Jon. Both of them standing on their feet. He grinds his hips against her equally naked hips, murmuring benevolently and playing with the stands of her dark hair. Jon remains quiet, peering around the corner amused and folding his arms. One of the young whores from Winter town has been making her rounds on the men.

Seems even Gendry isn't immune to a woman's attention, Jon considers.

He clears his throat. Gendry looks over his shoulder, paling.

"… Jon?"

"Gendry," Jon murmurs in acknowledgement, smiling. He politely nods to the woman separating herself from Gendry and flopping onto the heap of burlap sacks before Jon recognises that small, pinched expression. He nearly staggers back. " _Arya_!"

" _Jon_!" Arya mocks Jon's horrified tone, parroting his name. She drops the farce, scowling.

His fists clench in. "Gendry," Jon barks out, fuming in his direction. The other man groans, rubbing his palms over his face.

"Seven hells…"

"Arya, put your clothes back on."

"No," she responds coolly, leaning back and smirking. Jon keeps his eyes on a flushing, humiliated Gendry. " _You_ leave."

"Arya—"

"She's right." Jon, and Arya herself, glance bemused at Gendry frowning as he speaks up, "With all due respect, Jon—Arya has every right to do as she pleases. She's a woman." His steel-blue eyes focus on Arya, with her thin, bruised limbs and whole heart, and Jon has never seen a man more relentlessly smitten in his life. "A proper terrifying woman," Gendry adds, low and laughing.

Arya gazes back at him with obvious soft approval, leaping on her feet and tucking herself back to Gendry's embrace.

Jon sighs.

There's no getting around it… is there?

"Arya," he says, firmly but with a hint of defeat. Arya raises her eyebrows and peeks around Gendry's shoulder. "Sansa would like me to remind you to come to supper. You can bring Gendry." He smiles reassured when Arya's entire face brightens. "I expect we will be seeing more of you," Jon addresses Gendry this time.

Gendry simpers awkwardly.

"Hopefully not too much more than my ars— _ow_!" he yelps, Arya's fingers pinching his ribs.

Jon offers a grimace-smile to them, quickly turning back around for the tunnel's entrance and mentally scolding himself. That's the last gods-damn time Jon ignores his instincts reminding to him to go the other way.

*

 


End file.
